


A Joke That Set The World Crying

by nephilim667



Series: Singularity's Experiment [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Hurt John, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim667/pseuds/nephilim667
Summary: Singularity was an Entity that wanted observe humans. Singularity wanted to observe humans taken from different worlds and given a second chance at life... what was good and Evil when you take all the broken pieces and see what happens. Singularity wanted to experiment and experiment it would.





	1. Chapter 1

( I started a joke that started the whole world crying)

Singularity was bored. It was a living universe and it was traveling through different universes when it had gotten a whim. The whim came as it watched what it knew to be another version of Anthony Edward Stark dying in a metal suit in some stone like structure. Singularity had seen many broken and fractured humans, both on the different spectrums that was good and evil. 

'to see those shades of grey, i wonder would there be a divide between such extremes if the pieces could be put together to make a whole' It wondered.

The thought had merit and Singularity wanted to know and to see, It wanted to know and figured the experiment would be worthy enough to distract it from it's boredom. It truly was easy to link the universes together. Singularity smiled as it thought itself so clever. 

(but i didn't see that the joke was one me)

 

\---John Allerdyce---

John could remember living two lives once upon a time. He could remember a time were he was an angry mutant who could psionically control fire, but he could also remember a time growing up in Australia alone with no one but his grandmother as someone to show him love. John did know that both lives were filled with pain and loss. St.John knew he was Pyro and Pyro had lots of issues he really needed to work through. Pyro looked at Prof.X and couldn't help his sneer as the man looked at him with patience like he was some fragile porcelain thing.

"I'm not trying to be condecending John, but your control has been slipping and has been affecting the other students." Charles said sternley. He wanted to help the boy who lived in a time that was but wasnt and his own now. The young man was floundering for purchase in this world and Charles heart went out to him. but his abilities were becoming dangerous.

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone. Icemans little dreams are just him living a life he would have anyways. And im not a magic expert, Jubes said she understood so back off!" the angry aussie snarled. The Goblin forced swirled around him as he turned and left the telepaths office. Charles sighed as he thought about the damaged young man and probed for Jean to keep an eye on John. The young omega level mutant responded well to her.

Later that night Charles woke when he felt a psionic shout throughout the mansion and as he struggled into his chair his door opened and Jean was there clutching her head a fiery corona around her. 

"some is trying to take Pyro, the Goblin Force is fighting it but the Goblin Entity isn't. Professor he is gonna hurt someone!" she shouted over the defining psionic high pitched whine. Charles went to talk but just a quickly as it happened its stopped and when Xavier blinked Jean was gone as was many minds in the mansion. Charles wheeled as quick as he could, He needed Cerebro and he needed help. 

"What has happened?" he said aloud 'And did you know about it?" he thought along the traces of the astral plane to one former pyrokinetic turned psychokinetic.


	2. Stranger's Are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is saved by a black widow that isnt Nat, Vision decides to create chikdren to fill his emotional distress over wanda.... oh and tony has to also get used to runaway teenagers and a business proposal that could be the worst idea but the temptation is to good to give up.

 

 _(When strangers are coming..._  
_They come to your house,_  
_They kill you all_  
_and say,_  
_We’re not guilty_  
_not guilty)_

\-- 1 Month Ago--

 

Tony was dying he knew this. His suit was disabled and his injuries were rather severe, As he lay there he wanted to weep but could not. He was betrayed by people he thought were friends and family. He saw his parents murdered and yet he could shed no tears. This was what his life was apparently. ~shuffle~ Tony turned his head as he saw blue eyes coming from the dark. Tony turned with difficulty to stare at the approaching figure. The person revealed themselves to be a female in there late 20's to early 30's and Tony cursed aloud as he got a good look at the woman. Blonde hair, medium height for a leggy woman. she had short hair, not quite a bob but close, however her outfit was what had him cursing. A Black Widow, the outfit wasn't the same black catsuit that Natasha wore but instead this one had black long sleeved leather coat that stopped slightly under breast and was skin tight and exposed her torso while he bottom was just tight leather ' _is it leather_?' and heeled boots. the click clack noise now being heard above the howling winds of Siberia. The woman glanced at him with a raised brow and looked at the winter soldiers in there cryotubes. Her finger came up to rub her own forehead. She turned to Tony and walked briskly over to him. 

"You are Tony Stark." she stated looking down at him with a sneer. Tony blinked at her and nodded, Tony wondered if he could talk his way out of this. it was apparent from the frost melting from her that this Black Widow was in a cryotube and had apparently survived being shot in the head. 

"You are a friend of Natalia" he said sneering the word Natalia. Tony was no fool and he was bitter enough to correct the woman.

"Natashalie is no friend of mine. she betrayed me, if its vengeance your seeking help me and ill help you find her and when you do.... Kill Her." he spat. Tony was to angered and hurt and the situation he was in didn't help his brain to mouth filter. He was done being betrayed. Tony was genius and he was done playing games. He had money, power, influence and the mind to back it up. The woman smiled and put her hand to Tony's suit and electricity sparked and his suit came alive briefly. Tony sent out and sos to F.R.I.D.A.Y and disengaged from the suit only to gasp in pain and grasp him chest. He felt a pressure and looked up. The woman's eyes were completely white and tony cursed at his look for meeting an enhanced Black Widow.

"I am Yelena Belova." Said the now named blonde. "I have been disposed off because of Natalia. My deal is this. I will be your body guard for pay and you will give me a new home and i shall show you what a Black Widow's true loyalty looks like." Yelena stated with a raised brow. Tony knew he should have disagreed but he was not ready to die just yet. He nodded.

 

"Betray and you will regret it i can promise you that." he promised. Yelena smirked at him and knelt next to him. "Sleep Antoshka, sleep and dream well in peace, for you have made today a very wise decision" Yelena's accented voice spoke. Tony wanted to say something but he found himself listening to her and he was out like a light.

 _(Where is your mind?_  
_Humanity cries._  
_You think you are gods._  
_But everyone dies._  
_Don't swallow my soul._  
_Our souls)_

 

\-- A Week Later--

Tony had not really needed to rest because when he woke he was surrounded by Rhodey and Pepper and of course his new Black Widow, Yelena. Tony would come to learn Yelena would inject him with experimental nanites and left over extremis virus compounds as the hydra base was a storage facility where they housed items they either stole or traded with other organizations. Yelena was quick to correct that the Red Room was only a sometime ally of Hydra not an affiliate. Apparently Nat and SHIELD has pulled a Travolta and Cage and swapped the two women's faces and Yelena was not only burned because of it but also had suffered mentally as well. She would later be a hired mercenary and be forced by Hydra in an A.I.M experiment where she would become the so called Super Adaptoid. Yelena's blood had been used to stabilize Tony's DNA for extremis and the nanites to work, Tony had immediately asked about Pepper receiving some blood at which Yelena said she had yet to be accepted on the offer and the monetary pay she would receive. It was quite easy and soon Tony had a new PA names Ms.Bell and Pepper was strutting about with extremis stable yet active in her veins. Tony had begun work on Rhodey's braces to help his paralysis. Tony was actually surprised that he everything was going so smooth and fast. The UN accords council had been more than accommodating with him. Tony can say however that there were somethings that had him truly questioning his life choices. Yelena had brought him super powered teens known as the Runaways.

 _(Yaşlığıma toyalmadım_  
_Men bu yerde yaşalmadım_  
_Yaşlığıma toyalmadım_  
_Men bu yerde yaşalmadım)_

"You are low on allies. Here." was her curt answer before she left him with 6 teenage kids with which tony had to get to know, train and than try to get in touch with so called evil parents and hope he could get them on the right side, although at the mention of Thanos the man known as Jonah and blanched and had immediately demanded they talk terms and preparation which had Tony wishing he knew about these kids before hand. Than of course Vision decided that he would learn more and fit in with kids. This led to him making twin children which gave Tony flashbacks to Ultron and his adopted twins. Visions twins Viv and Vin where similar to Vision in looks but with green hair, Although like Vision they could project a human appearance which Tony did not know. Tony than hated himself for even thinking about Ultron when his growing compound was infiltrated by a supposed to be dead Pietro with another young man who was apparently Ultron's son named Victor Mancha. That was how Tony found out J.A.R.V.I.S still lived in some way has he had decided to stick around and distract Ultron by apparently turning him into a henpecked husband... Tony had just decided he didnt want to know and would get the rest later. Reuniting with J.A.R.V.I.S had been healing for Tony in a way he didn't know he needed. Some days later as Tony thought the crazy had winded down and he was thinking of a way to approach the UN about the uncoming invasion of the so called Mad Titan as Jonah called him, he had been contacted by the owner and CEO of Frost Enterprises about a very serious matter. Tony had found himself faced with so called reality displaced people, however Tony counted the knew business contracts with Frost Enterprises and new heavy hitters a win he was more than aware that all his good? fortune was going to run out and it did in the form of Steve Rogers breaking his little band of traitors out of the Raft and that shit storm of epic proportions he would have to deal with... Tony was just glad he was building these healthy work relationships so he could deal with the new mess that was coming and was here....

 

 _(We could build a future_  
_Where people are free_  
_to live and love._  
_The happiest time._

 _Where is your heart?_  
_Humanity rise._  
_You think you are gods_  
_But everyone dies._  
_Don't swallow my soul._  
_Our souls)_

"Boss! Two unidentified flying objects just landed on the compound!" F.R.I.D.A.Y announced.

 

"What the hell kind of month is this!" Tony cursed. he was so done with this. Pyro smirked in the background 

 

 

(Vatanıma toyalmadım)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am very much trying here. but if anyone feels i can improve something please let me know. my writing style is kind of narrative... kinda like the narrative of scary movie 5. however if anyone feels it can be better ley me know and i will come back and add detail and dialogue even if i have to make the chapter super long. for know all chapters have songs like the ryro songfic series i read on here.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first start and. it was inspire by the ryro songfic series on here. there will be some missing scenes im aware but ill clear things up as i go. the idea struck me and had to get out. the main character in this fic are Pyro, Loki, and Tony. i hope to elaborate more on this as i go but the main place this story takes place is in the avengers universe 3 days after civil war


End file.
